


Trois anges sont venus ce soir

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson traditionnelle... Aziraphale se passerait bien de certains cadeaux.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens français]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Trois anges sont venus ce soir

C'était la belle nuit de Noël, et Aziraphale se sentait plus seul que jamais. S'il avait pris l'habitude de passer le réveillon de l'an neuf avec le démon Crowley, ce n'était pas le cas de la nuit célébrant la naissance du Christ.

Enfin, cela s'était passé au mois de Septembre, en réalité, il le savait, ils y étaient tous les deux. Il avait lui-même intimidé le propriétaire de l'étable pour qu'il la mette à disposition du couple désemparé, et Crowley avait soutenu la Sainte Vierge lors de son accouchement...

Il regarda par la fenêtre l'étoile du Berger luire au dessus des toits de Londres. Peut-être que Nanny Ashtoreth n'aurait pas trop d'heures supplémentaires et que les parents de Warlock pourront enfin s'en occuper seuls?

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte de la librairie. Le coeur rempli d'espoir, Aziraphale se précipita pour ouvrir.

Trois archanges se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant des sourires parfaits. Parfaitement détestables, en fait. Ils portaient des paquets cadeaux.

"Oh! Gabriel... Michaël... Uriel... quelle surprise. Eh bien... Entrez-donc?"

Les trois se précipitèrent dans l'entrée, et Uriel se retrouva inexorablement comprimé entre les deux autres. Ils finirent par rentrer ensemble et Aziraphale referma la porte, anxieux de ce qui allait arriver avec ces trois-là...

Il vérifia quand même que Sandalphon ne se cachait pas derrière eux.

"Pour une surprise... c'est...  
-Aziraphale! On sait à quel point tu as passé une année compliquée. Tes rapports à propos de l'Enfant nous intéressent au plus au point." Déclara Michaël, toute enjouée.

"Tu fais bien de prendre un peu de repos. Du coup, on a pensé tous les trois..." ajouta Uriel, avant d'être coupé par Gabriel.  
"Enfin, tous les quatre, mais tu sais que depuis que Sandalphon c'est rendu compte de quel genre de quartier tu t'es installé, il est pas très à l'aise...  
-Oui, bref, on est venu t'apporter quelque chose pour Noël."

Ils tendirent chacun leur paquet.

"Heu... merci?  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on y aille... les bénédictions ne vont pas se faire toutes seules! Haut les coeurs! Et Joyeux Noël mon cher Aziraphale, bon courage, plus que quatre ans avant le jugement dernier!"

La Principauté leur fit signe de la main, et ils disparurent aussitôt dans un petit éclair qui mis le feu aux papiers éparses sur son bureau.

Jurant, il versa du thé sur quelques factures en flamme. Sérieusement, il s'en serait bien passé, de cette visite.

Regardant sa montre, il soupira. Les Dowling ne le laisserait pas partir ce soir, on dirait...

Par dépit, il entrepris d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le premier était de Michaël: un encensoir magnifiquement orné, pour, selon la petite note qui y était accroché, "purifier l'atmosphère de sa librairie".

Uriel lui avait tressé une couronne de roses, et cela le faisait sourire. Si l'Archange était parfois froide envers lui, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble au Jardin.

Le dernier devait être de Gabriel... Il déballa ce qui s'avéra être une chemise à motif fleuri, horrible mais de qualité. Cela partait d'une bonne intention.

Il penserait à leur envoyer un petit quelque chose à tous les trois pour l'Epiphanie.

S'asseyant enfin dans son fauteuil de lecture préféré, son esprit dériva vers le Seigneur. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne L'avait plus prié.

Il avait trop de travail, dirait sa bonne conscience. Elle ne répond jamais, de toute manière, dirait Crowley.

"Mon Seigneur... Je ne veux rien d'autre que le bonheur de celui que j'aime."

Une larme perla doucement à ses paupière au moment ou les cloches de Big Ben sonnèrent minuit.

**Author's Note:**

> 🐍😇
> 
> Posté pour Noël sur le groupe Discord.
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)


End file.
